There's No Way I'd Do That!
by GrimmjowIchigoforever
Summary: New chapter! New drabble! So all in a days life of blueberries, strawberries, kittens...Eh Grimmjow/Ichigo, yaoi of course! Like I always said, please review! I made a GrimmUlqui story titled "Chasing the Past"! But it's kind of...well please read&review!
1. Something Cute

**There's No Way I'd Do That!**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: T

Warning: It's T to be safe, you know what I mean?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 1**

**Something Cute**

* * *

"Grimmjow, what is that?" Ichigo walked up to the teal-haired Espada who was crouching on Ichigo's bed, fumbling with something.

"Nothing." Grimmjow hid the stuff he held from the substitute shinigami.

"Aww, Grimmy, don't be mean, show me…" Ichigo's chocolate eyes started growing bigger, and Grimmjow stopped, frowning. He was _not _affected by those eyes.

"Grimmy…" Ichigo began stroking his boyfriend's neck, and Grimmjow's resolve crumbled right on the spot.

"Mmmhh…fine, but promise you won't be mad okay?"

"Okay."

Grimmjow slowly opened his hands and revealed…a set of strawberry earrings.

"Huh?!" Ichigo furrowed his brows, clearly confused. Sure, the Arrancar always had a thing for his name, but to go _this far?_

"I want you to put this on." Grimmjow smirked as he looked at the now flushing berry in front of him.

"No way in hell I would! I'm not a girl Grimm!"

Grimmjow frowned. "I knew you would be angry…"

"No, I'm not" Ichigo flushed even more, whether from anger or embarrassment only God knew.

"Aw, come on berry, just one day…for me?" Ichigo could plead well but when Grimmjow _really_ wanted something, he could even make Aizen submit to his command.

Ichigo faltered for a second. "N-no!"

"But berry, you'll look so cute-"

"I'm not cute!" Ichigo was now as red as red can be.

"I love you…"

"I…" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, speechless, if only those sky blue eyes were not so entrancing…

"_Please…?"_

"Shit! Fine! But only for one day okay?" Ichigo sighed, looking away, blushing madly while Grimmjow pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Okay my dear berry." Grimmjow grinned widely as he pulled his lover for a soft kiss, licking Ichigo's lips as they drew apart.

"Tease." Ichigo pouted, which made him more appealing in Grimm's eyes.

"Only for you, berry-chan."

Ichigo sighed, "Whatever."

And the substitute shinigami really wished that he would not have to go out on his date tomorrow, with the cute strawberry earrings dangling from his ears.

He was in for a hell of a laugh.

And all was because of a teal-haired bastard. Ichigo drew in a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned into the warm embrace. Why did he agree to do this again?

Oh yeah, because he _loved _the bastard. Fuck.

* * *

**AN: Sigh I know it's so short and no one will comment on it anyway, but I reall wanted something different. I was merely easing my burden on exam and the other stories. Anyway bet you thought it was something else in Grimmjow's hand. LOLS**


	2. Kawaii!

**There's No Way I'd Do That!**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: T

Warning: Malexmale romantic relationship (yaoi), reference to X-rated stuff, swearing, NO FLAMES

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; if I do I would make Ichigo wear those earrings when fighting Grimm-kun ahahahahaha….ehem.

**Chapter 2**

**Kawaii!**

* * *

"Damn it Grimmjow, you did this on purpose!"

Ichigo darted out of a ramen shop, fuming red with anger and embarrassment, strawberry-shaped earrings swaying back and forth with his every movement, which of course annoyed him to no end.

Grimmjow strolled out the place, snickering with satisfaction, it's not everyday he got to see his berry look so…

"Fuck, Grimmjow answer me!"

"Huh?" Grimmjow blinked, snapping out of the appealing sight and trying hard to pay attention. Honestly, how could he do that while looking at this…

"Don't 'huh' me you bastard! You know damn well that they will be here! Don't you think that I don't know who you went around with?" Ichigo looked like as if he wanted to devour Grimmjow, and it nearly made the Espada grinned, nice fantasy.

"Hey, hey, calm down will you Ichi? You're scaring the customer." Ikkaku walked casually out of the shop, followed by a smiling Yumichika. Both of them were in gigai like Grimmjow's, trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't see why you're so shy, Ichigo, you look so cute in those!" Yumichika squealed, earning a murderous glare which surely had no effect on the raven-haired shinigami.

"You tell people and you die." Ichigo turned back to his cursed lover, before pulling Grimmjow's hand and got out of the scene.

Yumichika giggled quietly as Ikkaku grinned, "That Arrancar guy sure know how to persuade Ichi."

--

Ichigo walked quickly through the crowded street, dodging people furiously, dragging Grimmjow behind.

Just his luck, this morning before the 'ramen shop scene' they ran into Orihime and Rukia, both squealing with glee and began babbling about all the girly stuff Ichigo did not give a damn about.

Ichigo was too busy trying to get out of those 'fan girls' that he did not notice Chad and Ishida coming from the other way, which his lover 'failed' to notice their appearance. And just as he thought it couldn't get any worse that damned Ishida opened his mouth.

"_Ah, stylish earrings." He commented, raising his eyebrow in a cocky way as Chad nodded politely at them, Ichigo swore he saw the tanned guy's lips twitch._

The redhead never felt like hitting someone so strongly before. Not even in battle. Then again before knocking them out he would have to kill Grimmjow first, he caused it.

"Oi, Ichi, I'm hungry." Grimmjow protested, now that the ramen shop was out of the question…

"Shut up Grimmjow, you brought this on your own."

"Okay fine, let's just eat here." Grimmjow stopped abruptly, which of course yanked Ichigo out of balance as he yelped and fell right on the Espada's well toned chest face first.

Grimmjow grinned as he held Ichi in his arms, the substitute shinigami blushing furiously as he tried to pull away.

"Grimm, everyone is looking." Ichigo struggled to get away as Grimmjow tightened his hold.

"They can go to hell." The teal-haired laughed as he lifted Ichigo on his shoulder; the vaizard yelled and blushed all the way to the sushi shop.

"G-Grimm! Put me down, ow." Grimmjow sat Ichigo down on one of the chair and started ordering, secretly grinning at his lover. Ichigo laid his head on the table and covered his face in his hands; some people were still staring at him.

'Way to go on laying a low profile, damn that Grimmjow, I'll get him for this…' Ichigo thought as he peeked at Grimmjow, who by now finished ordering and started leering on him, a habit that seemed to develop since this morning. The substitute shinigami blushed even more and hid his head once more, muttering curses under his breath.

Grimmjow started to pet the smooth ginger hair, causing Ichigo to look up to find his mouth captured in a strong and lustful kiss. Surprised, he opened his mouth to stop it, and Grimmjow took the chance to explore inside, causing Ichigo to moan quietly.

"Wha…nggghhh, Grim…mmmphhh, sto..ahh…wait…."

Ichigo struggled to catch his breath as he became dizzy with pleasure. Grimmjow held his lover's head firmly with an arm, the other held Ichigo's slim waist, preventing the shinigami from falling out of the chair. Their surroundings…the hell with it.

"Here taichou, we're suppose to meet here, I think."

The redhead whipped his face so quickly to the entrance as he broke out of the kiss, causing him to loss his balance and fell out of his chair.

*Crash* "Ow…"

Byakuya and Renji just entered the restaurant and searched the source of the sound, so guess what they saw first, among all other things.

Yes, the strawberry earrings.

Before Renji had time to react (because Byakuya would not react), another sound was heard from the door.

"Walk faster taichou, Kira, we're here." Rangiku entered cheerfully into the shop followed by Hitsugaya and Kira.

"Ah, I guess you came first Renji, Byakuya-taichou…" Rangiku noticed that the couple were staring at something, and turned to follow their gaze.

"Oh, hi Ichigo!" She beamed. "Care to join…" She stopped, staring wide-eyed, before flashing a very wide smile, and started giggling.

"Eh, those, heehee...earrings, ha-ha, so…"

"Kawaiii!!!" Kira squealed happily, rushing towards Ichigo to help him up. When vice-captain looked back and noticed the weird stares, he let out a small embarrassed squeak as he turned the same shade as Ichigo.

"It-it is cute…"

Rangiku grinned at the astonished redhead and walked up to Kira to pat his shoulder.

"Yes Kira, we think that they are cute too." She smiled reassuringly, calming the nervous blond.

Byakuya looked skeptical while Hitsugaya frowned slightly, now why a supposedly manly substitute shinigami would wore that…

Renji voiced his thought, holding back a laugh threatening to come out at the edge of his lips.

"So Ichi, why would you wear a…"

At this point the group began to notice Grimmjow's presence, which was forgotten amongst the chaos.

"Oh, hi Grimm." Renji smiled casually, before widening his eyes as he gaped disbelievingly at Ichigo, then Grimmjow, then Ichigo, and at Grimmjow once more.

"You…you made him-"

"Yeah."

"So he-"

"Uh huh."

"He would-"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

Snorts and giggles from Rangiku turned into full-fledged laughter joined by Renji's sudden outburst. Grimmjow grinned triumphantly, while Ichigo…well he just felt extremely pissed.

"That's it!" He roared as he ran out of the store, Kira calling out his name. Byakuya calmy took a seat, followed by Hitsugaya. Renji and Rangiku were still recovering from their outburst.

'There goes my lunch.' Grimmjow sighed as he stood up, intending to look for his once more runaway boyfriend.

Just then Ichigo stormed in the shop straight to Grimmjow and reached the Espada's neck. Grimmjow felt something strapped around his neck as Ichigo stood a few feet away to examine his boyfriend, smiling menacingly with satisfaction.

"Now we're equal." He said as he took a seat and started eating without looking back.

Kira was beaming once again as he gaped at the Arrancar, Renji and Rangiku bursting out into another fit of laughter.

Grimmjow frowned as he noticed his reflection on one of the restaurant's mirror.

He was wearing a black choker with a blue kitten suspended at the center of his neck, the cute kitten shining as he moved slightly to test the collar.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

**AN: Uh sorry I didn't mean it to turn out like that, kinda weird huh…I'm so sorry for the extremely late update, huge thanks to people who reviewed! I'm so glad.**

**Now the next chapter will be another new drabble I think, cause I ran out of ideas to prolong the story, so if you have any idea, tell me okay, another 10 comments?**

**Oh and Kawaii means cute in Japanese if you didn't know that (if you like anime at least you should know a little bit of Japanese, ne?).**


	3. Strawberry Goodness

**There's No Way I'd Do That!**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: T, unless you think this should go to M

Warning: Male/Male kissing, a liiiiitttle bit of swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; thank Kubo Tite-sensei for creating these hot guys, especially Grimmjow-sama!

**Chapter Three**

**Strawberry Goodness**

* * *

"Ichi…" Grimmjow groaned, rolling onto his back on Ichigo's previously made bed. The Arrancar came too early that day and Ichigo was obviously still at that damned school.

Grimmjow growled once more, standing up and with one swift move jumped out the window, 'There won't be much use of staying there anyway', he thought.

He put on his gigai and strolled down the street of Karakura town, blending in with the people. He was wearing a fittingt dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans with a black wife-beater strapped to it. His mask was completely gone, showing his smooth skin. He looked very, human.

With a bored expression he walked carelessly down the road, ignoring stares and flirts directed at him. Some even whistled and called him to approach.

'Guys and girls are all the same.' Grimmjow thought, sneering to himself.

It was then that he noticed a _very_ colourful shop at the corner of the way, and surprising stopped awhile to take a look. The shop had a big white sign on top of it with large rainbow letters imprinted on it.

'A fruit café?' he read. However that was not what attracted the Arrancar in the first place.

On the front of the café there was a large transparent mirror that enabled passersby to look inside the place. On the large white menu board that said 'Strawberry specials' were strawberries all over the area, and the workers were also dressed in strawberry-themed uniforms.

Grimmjow directed his gaze towards the tables; they were covered with red and white sheets. The place gave a cozy feeling to it, but of course our favourite Espada did not give a damn about it.

No, but he did saw a customer who was eating strawberry ice-cream, and this perked up his interest.

The ice-cream was placed on a large transparent wine glass; strawberries were hanging out on the sides of the glass. The ice-cream itself was topped with white whip cream covered in red strawberry syrup, a bright red strawberry sitting on top of the mix.

Grimmjow blinked at the concoction. Then he blinked once more.

And before the third blink, the teal-haired Arrancar was sitting on a white chair in one of the tables, pointing to the ice-cream as a waitress rushed on to him holding a red menu list.

--

Ichigo was walking home from school with Renji, laughing about some stupid jokes about Byakuya doing a striptease for Renji.

And yeah it did happen.

"Hey Renji, where do you want to go now?" asked Ichigo casually as they passed the streets of Karakura town.

"Dunno, we can go eat ramen… Hey Ichigo, isn't that Grimmjow?" point the 6th division fukutaichou to one of the windows of the shops around town.

Ichigo froze, and then turned following Renji's finger.

Grimmjow was sitting in one of the tables, surrounded by all kinds of strawberry-themed food they could possibly make. Besides the strawberry ice-cream there were strawberry short-cakes, cheesecakes, mousse, and even strawberry daiquiris.

"Wow, he looked hungry, Ichi-" Renji paused when he noticed Ichigo's expression.

"Urm, I think I heard Byakuya calling, bye!" and Renji was gone in a second, not bothering to look back.

--

Grimmjow looked at all the various sweets in front of him, he sniffed happily. Not everyday he's surrounded by strawberries. In fact, there's only one strawberry-

*CLING*

"Grimmjow!!!!"

'Huh?'

The Espada looked up to find his boyfriend glaring down at him, extremely furious.

"Oh hi Ichi. Want some?" said Grimmjow grinning, unfazed by the enraged expression of his lover.

"What are you doing here?!" Grimmjow took a spoon of strawberry ice-cream and shove it into his mouth. The Arrancar closed his eyes as he tasted the sweet-savoury taste of the sugary goodness. It reminded him of Ichigo's scented shampoo-

"Grimmjow I asked you-mmmppphhhh!" Grimmjow just shove his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, giving the fuming shinigami a taste of the ice-cream as he licked thoroughly inside his berry's small cavern. The Espada firmly held Ichigo's waist as he slid his other hand to hold his lover's head, deepening the kiss.

Unable to resist the temptation, Ichigo moaned out loud before gasping and pulling back as fast as he could, blushing frantically.

"G-grimm, this is a public place you bastard." He blushed even more as Grimmjow pulled him to sit on the Arrancar's lap.

"Who cares about those fuckers anyway?" Grimmjow smirked playfully, licking his lips sensually.

"Uh…" Ichigo was at loss for words, he watched helplessly as Grimmjow scooped a portion of Strawberry Mousse with his fingers, and placed them in front of the shinigami's slightly swollen lips.

"Come on Ichi, let's just enjoy them for now okay." He said sexily.

Ichigo by now was a deep shade of crimson as he opened his mouth slowly to swallow Grimmjow's fingers in it. The vaizard closed his eyes as he savoured the sweet creamy flavour.

Grimmjow grinned, watching the lust-filled expression of his berry. He signed one of the giggling waitresses to approach them.

"Could you wrap all of this to take home for?"

"S-sure sir, of course!" the giggles and stares intensified as Ichigo opened his eyes, and noticed all the attention they've gotten.

The shinigami hid his face in Grimmjow's shirt, wishing that he could disappear to a hollow dimension somewhere, or shinigami dimension, as long as no one would see him at this moment.

Ichigo was thinking many ways to scold his boyfriend when Grimmjow nudged him softly.

"Let's go home Ichi." The Arrancar whispered the words right in his ear, sending shiver through the blushing redhead.

They got up slowly as Grimmjow steadied Ichigo on his two feet, and took the bag full of strawberry sweets.

Then suddenly Ichigo remembered something. He searched through the bag to find the long list of tab. With a concerned expression he scanned the paper to find the total price and-

"Grimm…jow…"

"Yeah?" Grimmjow turned around and-

"Uh, Ichi I'm going to first, I have to um, prepare some things…bye!" Grimmjow dashed out of the shop, cringing at the loud howling of his name just a few seconds after.

The Arrancar smirked to himself.

'He will be thanking me later.' He thought sneakily as he imagined all sorts of 'things' that could be done with the delicious creamy sweets.

That would involve a lot of kissing, licking, and creams all over a very sexy body.

'This is going to be a good day.' The Arrancar rushed home fairly quickly, grinning all the way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking. 'Oh my god she's back with more strawberry stories.'**

**But I love the idea of Grimmjow obsessing about Ichigo's name so back off. :D **

**However if you want to leave a review I won't stop you :)**


	4. Blueberry What?

**There's No Way I'd Do That!**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: T, unless you think this should go to M

Warning: Male/Male kissing, a liiiiitttle bit of swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; thank Kubo Tite-sensei for creating these hot guys, especially Grimmjow-sama!

**Chapter 4**

**Blueberry What?**

* * *

Ichigo had been having urges through the day, weird urges. The semi redhead woke up in the morning and felt it, went to school and felt it, went back home and (guess what) felt it.

First, he wanted to eat blueberry ice cream when he passed by an ice cream parlour. If you did not think that was weird well, see this, he passed on a large fountain and wondered why he would imagine the fountain water to be blueberry syrup bubbling and smelling all sweet and tangy.

Ichigo shook his head as he looked back at the fountain, only finding it to be a normal one with normal water streaming out of it. He shivered and quickened his pace, only to be stopped dead on his track, as a little boy with a blueberry balloon swept past him, running around happily. Oh wait, that was just a blue balloon.

Shaking his head once more, the shinigami ran as fast as he could, closing his eyes so he could not see any of the 'blueberry' things. Unfortunately the action of course, made him unable to see anything else.

Expectedly, he soon hit an object, or rather, a Blueberry object. A scream escaped from his lips as he got up, ran as fast as he could towards his house, went into his room and slammed the door shut in his face.

Grimmjow, who was currently sitting cross-legged, looked up from whatever he was doing on the bed, slightly intrigued by his boyfriend's behaviour.

"What is it?" He asked calmly, relishing the fuming look his partner was having. Let's just say Grimmjow always thought it to be 'hot'.

The said boyfriend stormed near him, standing firmly in front of the bed, pointing at his hair viciously and nearly screamed.

"You have to get rid of that blueberry shampoo!" He seethed; ignoring the incredulous stare directed at him and instead continued his speech.

"I've seen a blueberry fountain, a blueberry balloon, and even a fat, blueberry guy!" He shouted.

"Eh…your point?"

"I'm seeing blueberry!" Ichigo yelled frustratingly, then collapsing into Grimmjow's lap, exhausted.

Pulling him into his embrace, the Arrancar leaned in and nuzzled his lover's nape affectionately, rubbing his head softly as Ichigo moaned into the motion and inhale the calming scent of blueber…

"Arrrghhhhh!" The shinigami broke his stance of solitude and jerked his head away.

"But I thought you liked my shampoo?" Grimmjow asked curiously, teasing as he once again snuggled his head comfortingly on the previous position, smirking when Ichigo got lost in the pleasure, and the aroma.

"Mmmmm…n-no wait, I refuse to see blueberry everywhere I go!" Ichigo declared. "That shampoo must be a drug." He added as and afterthought.

Grimmjow let out a full force, previously contained laughter, leaving his boyfriend more miserable than he already was.

The Arrancar stopped, feeling some kind of sympathy his lover and hugged him tightly.

"Probably cause you ended up sleeping all night cuddling your head to my hair eh?"

Ichigo blushed. Last night, he went back late from school and found his boyfriend sleeping on the side, facing him unconsciously. The shinigami got himself fascinated with the purring sound Grimmjow was making and slowly propped himself up the bed, hugging his partner around his neck to feel the vibration as he nestled into said partner's teal hair, falling asleep.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered, feeling the heat creeping up his cheek.

"Ha-ha. FYI I woke up first." Grimmjow turned Ichigo so that the flushing shinigami faced him, the tinge on his face made him want to ravish the guy then and there. But he resisted, yet.

"Big deal, you can just NOT smell my hair all night, there." The Espada stated finally, pulling his boyfriend into a deep kiss that made Ichigo dizzy with pleasure and lack of air.

"I wonder what we should do." The teal orbs glinted dangerously, letting the shinigami that he was in for 'a hell of a session'.

--

Grimmjow woke up to find the other side of the bed empty, meaning Ichigo was not there (ehm…obvious). He sat up straight, finding his boyfriend to be fidgeting with something on the table.

The Arrancar scooted closer so he could see the tiny object currently tossed around from hand to hand, and gaped when he got a clearer view.

"Errrrr…I want you to try it on…so I could…you know…" Ichigo trailed off, without a doubt embarrassed.

He held a blueberry condom in his right hand, tilting it in front of the Espada, XXL size.

Grimmjow smirked widely, unable to control his already fueling desire.

"You're on."

* * *

**A/N: Eh so T readers, did you get it? LOLS I was wondering if I should update this to M, but decided against it since no 'violent' action here. **

**See you in the next chapter! You're probably sick of the word 'blueberry' by now XD.**


	5. Six

**There's No Way I'd Do That!**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: T, unless you think this should go to M

Warning: Male/Male kissing, (remember that previously there was a little bit of swearing? Now there are) a lot of swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; thank Kubo Tite-sensei for creating these hot guys, especially Grimmjow-sama!

Summary: A normal day in the life of GrimmIchi couple

**Chapter 5**

**Six**

* * *

This morning our beloved former Sexta Espada was woken up by fucking birds twittering around like idiots. Six of them. _Six. _All the chirping got the Espada a huge, if not massive, total headache.

"Fucking fag…*&%$#$..." Grimmjow cussed loudly, sitting up to glare at them, waking up his orange-haired boyfriend previously sleeping beside him, still cuddling to his waist.

"Grimm, must you be so loud in the morning?" Ichigo rose sleepily, slightly annoyed that his slumber was disturbed by none other than his hotheaded boyfriend.

"Those shitheads woke me up, s'not my fault." The teal muttered, pissed still.

"Well, now that you're awake we might as well take a shower ……together." Ichigo winked seductively, standing up to his towel.

Now _that_ got Grimmjow's attention. He snapped his head to the berry, wide-eyed. It's not everyday that his Strawberry would want to do this…pleasure.

"Not more than six minutes." The Arrancar stood up and followed the lithe shinigami, all remaining thoughts of sleep vanished to some black hole across the universe.

"It probably will take longer than that, way longer." Ichigo was definitely in a good mood today, and Grimmjow was not one to miss such appealing opportunity.

"Mmmm…" He licked his lips seductively, standing near the shower in a second, ready to take on the sweet little ass.

xDxDxDcensoredxDxDxD

After dropping his berry to school (and no Grimmjow was not babysitting); he paced down slowly amongst trees, still lingering on the image of a slight limping redheaded shinigami.

The Arrancar was mindlessly counting the benches on his way to the Former Espada Gathering, "1...2...3…4…5…6…" when he saw a person so pale he could be mistaken for a ghost.

"Yo Ulqui!" He called out--noticing that the former 4th Espada looked even more peculiar in his gigai, with dark green shirt and black pants, the infamous trench coat was hanging loosely below the waist.

"What the fuck with the emo-ness…" The teal mumbled under his breath while the Cuatro simply nodded and waited for the bluenette (that even a word?) to catch up with him, the black tear-like eyeliner visible as sunlight.

The Arrancar caught up in six seconds, panting vaguely from the run. _"Damn he's fast."_ thought Grimmjow. He slid carefully next to Ulquiorra and walked alongside the dark brunette with hands in his pants-pocket.

"So what's up? Heard you've been dating Byakuya for a while now." Grimmjow flashed a wolfish grin at the stoic teen, searching for a teeny tiny reaction from the expressionless visage. His sharp teal eyes caught a flicker of a pink on the pale face before turning to the usual poker face.

The Arrancar laughed noisily as his opponent glared at him almost angrily. Grimmjow was the only one who could stir some emotion on the stoic Cuatro after all. Well maybe that was just because of his playful nature.

The two finally arrived at the ramen shop Grimmjow was crazy about, and entered.

Szayel was the first to notice the two figures standing on the entrance, searching. "Here guys!" He called as they noticed him and the other three Espada grouped around a table full of food.

"Hope you don't mind us ordering first." Stark half-yawned as he proceeded wolfing down his bowl of ramen.

Grimmjow stared weirdly. Now how did he talked, yawned, and eat at the same time? He shrugged and glared at Nnoitra, who just slapped him on his back, hard.

"Grimmjow, what's up with you man? Still fucking Ichi's ass?" The intensity of the voice made some people currently eating quickly finishing their food, paid, and left.

"Can you stop being so fucking loud!" Grimmjow yelled, annoyed while Szayel grinned and Stark snorted into the noodle, which made Ulquiorra stared in disgust, and Halibel looking slightly discomforted.

"Is it only us here?" asked Ulquiorra at the female Espada.

"Yes…Barragan is sick, Zommari MIA, Aaroniero refused to come, and Yammy…I have no idea." Halibel finished in one breath, unusually talkative. Usually she would just shrug and turned her head in the other direction.

"But seriously man, you've stayed with Ichigo for six months already, that's a record." Nnoitra grinned, refusing to let the subject down.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not some fucking whore who slept with anyone they lay eyes on." The Sexta calmly stated.

"Fuck you!" Nnoitra huffed, taking his seat like everybody else.

"At least Tesla's always ready when you want his ass." Szayel smirked.

"Bet Byakuya always have Ulqui's ass whenever he wants some." Grimmjow teased, receiving intense glowers from the aforementioned.

"I can assure you that Szayel got fucked by Stark whenever he woke up, at least once a day." Ulquiorra replied.

"Hey! It's Grimmjow who insulted you!" The pink-haired shouted furiously, his cheeks turning red. While Stark just shrugged it of, now leaning on the table to get more sleep. Nnoitra and Grimmjow laughed at full volume while Ulquiorra, though slightly annoyed, looked quite satisfied.

"I know Hali's been in Orihime's boobs for awhile!" Nnoitra, as usual.

All eyes were on Halibel, and for once they could saw a hint of pink appeared on her typically calm appearance.

So the teases and jokes were thrown at each other during the day while the Espada's ate and fought and did everything else you could think of.

xxxanywayxxx

Grimmjow closed the door of Ichigo's bedroom lightly, looking through the room. His boyfriend was currently sitting on his studying-area, doing homeworks and stuff. The redhead looked up and smiled at him, one of the smiles that made Grimmjow unable to leave the cute Strawberry alone.

"How was your…gathering?"

The Arrancar grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late, we spent extra six hours to go to arcade and shit."

"Never mind, I have other stuff to do as well." Ichigo added, not noticing the 'look' his boyfriend was giving him.

"Hey, Ichi…" The redhead looked up; Grimmjow was already hovering over him, a perverted stare sent shivers all over the berry.

"F-fuck Grimm, no! I'm still tired as hell from this morning!" Ichigo panicked as he unconsciously backed out on his seat, but to no avail.

"No fucking chance." The catlike Espada tackled the half-unwilling shinigami straight to the bed, straddling his hips in a seductive manner.

And Ichigo had no time to protest as he was too occupied with screaming and coming hard over and over. _Six times._

* * *

**A/N: Rawr! Sorry people! Best I could come up with, what with sleepy eyes…anyway please review! Now I won't make you mad with 'if I got 10 reviews I'll continue' stuff but please review… I'd love that; I always try to review even though just a word or two.**

**Oh and guess how many things that counts to 6 you saw there, hidden or not ;) You're probably sick of the number right now lols.**

**Answer: 6 birds, 6 minutes in shower, 6 benches, 6 seconds to get to Ulqui, 6 Espada at ramen shop, 6 months of togetherness, 6 hours out, 6 orgasm…heheheh…I know I'm getting too far here…**


	6. Badass Hero in Shining Armor

**There's No Way I'd Do That!**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: T, unless you think this should go to M

Warning: Male/Male kissing, a liiiiitttle bit of swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; thank Kubo Tite-sensei for creating these hot guys, especially Grimmjow-sama!

**Chapter 6**

**Badass Hero in Shining Armor**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was decidedly baffled; hell he was standing there open mouthed. And Inoue Orihime did not help him prevent flies from flying astray to his unlocked jaws either. If any she made them broader.

"I-Inoue-san, I…believe I did not hear that correctly, can you repeat that?" The shinigami snapped from his trip to the what-the-fuck land and straightened his back on the sofa he and Orihime were currently occupying.

The kindhearted girl blinked, before giving one of her sweetest smile, an also one of the scariest, at least that was what Ichigo thought, now.

"Certainly, Kurosaki-kun," She paused, beaming so bright that the redhead had to squint as he struggled to stare at her eyes, to find a slightest hint of sanity in the big brown doe pupils.

"I think Grimmjow-kun looked like a White Knight in Shining Armor!" She squealed in delight, clapping her palms enthusiastically.

Now Ichigo took a moment here to sit, think, and ponder of the various possibilities in which his boyfriend, his crude, wild, and sexy *sweat drop* lover could in any situation would look like a Hero in Shining Armor, or whatever Orihime dreamed for that matter.

"U-uh, how…?"

"What do you mean how?" Inoue tilted her head innocently, as if there was nothing wrong in giving such a 'stranded' nickname.

"Uh…" Ichigo just sat there opposite the girl, not knowing what to say.

"You know Kurosaki-kun, when I first met Grimmjow-kun, I was really scared." Inoue began.

The vaizard groaned, he knew this was going to take a while, the gesture of the woman indicated a full-mode gossiping.

"Then after I healed Aizen's servants, he brought me to you, and then I could save you! If he brought me later than that you would have died!" Orihime finished triumphantly, a sign for the almost sleeping shinigami to jolt awake and say something.

"B-but Inoue-san, didn't you remember how he tried to kill me after?" Ichigo replied hastily.

"I did Kurosaki-kun." Inoue huffed, getting impatient by the male redhead's incapability of seeing Grimmjow as a 'hero'. "But I saw him kissing you after." She added, looking as naive as possible, and Ichigo could not help but reddened at the last statement.

"Wh-what? You said did not see anything through those dusts!" He exclaimed, thus feeling completely cheated.

"D-did I?" Orihime laughed nervously, but quickly returned to her normal expression.

"Anyway, when he busted through the wall, he looked so handsome in his white robe, I almost fainted!" She continued heatedly, then turning to stare back at his friend, "And when he carried you back in his arms, you really looked like a princess, Kurosaki…K-kurosaki-kun? Where are you going? Did I say something bad…?"

But the berry did not hear anymore of the female redhead's apologies and questions of what she did wrong (my, my…) as he put his shoes, muttered some words about leaving and dashed out of her house, face still pretty much heated.

"Hero in Shining Armor my a**, ##%^&^%#$%^"

Thus our main character continued his journey along the street, muttering some curses and sounds of disagreement. He was about to turn at a corner when knocked into a being (since saying a "human" would not be appropriate) causing both of them to flew back onto the sidewalk.

"Owww, hey watch where you're going you…Ah Ichigo! How are ya man?" said Abarai Renji, currently in his gigai as he rubbed his injured head, Ichigo mimicking his movement.

"Uh, I'm fine Renji. Beside the head butt you gave me…" The redhead (Renji okay? Ichigo is "orange head") laughed sheepishly, followed by Ichigo's chuckles, before them both were laughing like idiots.

"So what's up man?" The Sixth Division's fukutaicho rose and held a hand to the substitute shinigami, grinning wide.

"Nothing, how's Byakuya?" smirked the vaizard as Renji's face took a shade of cherry.

"Ow come on man, I could say the same about your kitty." It was Renji's turn to snicker as Ichigo blushed a shade of strawberry. (Haha, Renji's cherry, Ichigo strawberry, Grimm blueberry! Anyway, Byakuya's a blackberry…)

"Shut up!" The vaizard scoffed but grinned afterwards when Renji slid a hand around his shoulder and they walked towards Ichigo's place.

As they walked on, they confided their daily routines, lives, and boyfriends (yes boys gossip) the Strawberry told Renji about Orihime's "weird quirks".

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I heard 'White Knight in Shining Armor' for sure."

"Yeah? Well he's more like a 'Badass Knight', minus the armor." Renji snorted dismissively.

He was about to laugh when he noticed Ichigo frowning.

"What?"

"Well he was supposed to be my enemy, but in the end he turned side and even helped me beat Aizen, so…"

"Still, he doesn't look like the 'good guy'." The redhead finished.

Ichigo sighed in defeat, waving to Renji who decided he didn't want to visit after all. It was a nice afternoon and he suddenly remembered that he still had to do those damned paper works.

That and he wanted to ask his taicho to take a break from work and fu…fight. Yea that's it, fight.

Upon entering, Ichigo was greeted by Yuzu, since thankfully said father were out treating a patient.

"Welcome back Ichi-nii, Grimmjow is waiting for you upstairs." The brunette beamed kindly as she shuffled around the house, cleaning.

The substitute shinigami frowned. He did not remember having promised to meet up with his lover today.

"Thank Yuuzu." He returned a smile at his sister and almost ran upstairs when something bugged him and he shifted his attention back to the younger one.

"Ummm…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Ichi-nii, what is it?"

"Um…what do you…think of Grimmjow?" He said awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers.

"Ah, Grimmjow-san? Well he could be a little impatient sometimes, but I like him. He's a nice guy after you get to know him. Right Ichi-nii?"

"Uh, yes, of course. Thank you Yuuzu!" And with that our favorite hero paced upstairs to meet his lover, followed by a knowing look from his little sis.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was pacing back and forth inside the comfortable space when Ichigo peeked in.

Seeing the look on his boyfriends face made the cerulean Arrancar chuckled lowly.

"What?" Ichigo glared at him while Grimmjow calmed down.

"Nothing," he smirked. "You looked like a lost strawberry."

Ichigo blushed at this innuendo. "Bastard. Why did you come today? I don't remember promising to go out."

"Well, I needed a spar. Ulquiorra wouldn't do it. Too busy kissing Szayel's cock."

The orange head cringed at the vulgar word while blushing. This time Grimmjow didn't even know why.

"So come with me will ya." Without waiting for an answer, the teal opened a garganta and pulled the yelping boy inside to Hueco Mundo.

--

"Grimmjow, are you listening to me?" Ichigo fumed as he followed Grimmjow through the halls of Las Noches.

"Yeah yeah, homework, leaving home too long, not in the mood. Whatever Ichi, stop acting like a girl."

The orange head went red at this as they arrived at an area made of hard sands which looked like a battle arena. He was wearing his shinigami uniforms already, and was out of his body.

Grimmjow stood in his battle stance, and yelled at Ichigo.

"Stop standing there like an idiot! Draw out your mask!" before he yelled "Kishire, Pantera!" and transformed into his released state.

Ichigo grumbled but obeyed and they got engaged in a fierce battle of sparring.

-----Afterwards-----Afterwards-----Afterwards-----Afterwards-----Afterwards-----

Both men laid panting on the light brown surface, marveling in thoughts of their previous fight.

"That was…That was ok I guess…" Ichigo panted as he closed his eyes. He was back to his original state in his shinigami uniform.

"Heh…Forget 'ok', it was great." An equally heaving Grimmjow chuckled. The Arrancar had not returned to his original form, and his tail was swishing in front of Ichigo's nose, which tickled the teen immensely.

"Hey, G-rimmm…hahaha…stop t-hahaha…" The shinigami couldn't help but laugh in a ticklish way as the tail caressed his neck agonizingly slow.

"What?" Grimmjow noticed, smiling sheepishly. "Damn I could not control that dude." His statement only made the younger one laughed even louder.

Grimmjow purred as he snuggled onto his berry's stomach and nuzzled him lightly. The man normally hated his 'cat' instinct because it made him somehow more vulnerable; even though his Pantera form was almost unbeatable.

But in his exhausted state, the former Espada would sometimes let his guard down and let his instincts took over.

Ichigo LOVED when the instincts took over.

The berry moved his hand to rub his love's long mane, and hearing the purr intensified, began softly caressing the teal back and forth.

Grimmjow snuggled closer to his lover, uncaring about how his normal self would protest incessantly. The thing stroking his head felt so good… (Please people, no dirty thoughts…;D)

Ichigo smiled inwardly seeing his lover was nodding off in tiredness. He felt the same, but couldn't resist the temptation of stroking, rubbing, and caressing while hearing those soft satisfied purrs.

It was then that he realised.

Grimmjow might be a "Knight in Shining Armor" or a "Badass Hero" for some people.

But it did not matter what other thinks. For him, Grimmjow was his cute little kitten, and a purring one at that.

* * *

**There you go! I know it has been a long time since I updated, but please forgive me and give me a heartwarming review ok? LOLS I love you all yaoi fangirls!**


End file.
